


A Coat in the Closet

by sister_elric



Series: Roy/Ed Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, RoyEd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_elric/pseuds/sister_elric
Summary: "We could get arrested for this!"





	A Coat in the Closet

Ed was overreacting. He was sure of it.

Of course, staring at his boyfriend of one year as said boyfriend gave his ‘shy, flirtatious’ to a woman Ed has never seen before wasn’t helping. Neither was walking closer to see the older man lean in and whisper something into the blonde woman’s ear. But he was just overreacting…wasn’t he?

Roy’s eyes caught his. Was that a look of – panic? The dark haired man straightened up. “That’s all, Elena. Thank you.”

She smiled as she began walking away. “ _Bye, Roy_.” The taller than him, but who’s really noticing, woman sauntered past him without even glancing his way.

“Edward, dear. What are you doing here?” Did he sounds nervous?

“Brought you coffee.” Ed shoved the cup in the man’s hands.

“Oh-” he smiled fondly. “You’re too kind to me.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t fucking know.” He watched as Roy sat down behind his desk, getting comfortable. “So, who was the woman?” Did his shoulders tense up?

“Just an old friend.” That was a bold lie. Roy looked up and tried to smile. “Oh, by the way, I’ll be in the office late tonight. So I’m afraid that we’ll have to take a small break from the extracurricular activities tonight.” Roy was pretending to look him in the eye, but was looking at the tip of his nose instead.

Ed frowned. “So, don’t come over tonight. Got it.”

“I’m so-“

“Don’t be.” The blonde walked out of the office without looking back.

//

“Brother,” Al quickly looked behind both shoulders, “ _We could get arrested for this!_ ”

Edward tweaked with the pin in the door lock a little more. “Can it, Alphonse. I almost got it.” One more tweak and the door opened.

“What do you even expect to gain from this, other than ruining the best part of your life?”

“Oh, he’s going to be _no_  part of my life once I catch him in the act with that blonde whore he had prancing around his office.” Edward and Al entered Roy’s townhouse and stopped in the living room.

“Okay, we’re in here, Ed. No high heels on the floor, the fire place isn’t lit, no one is here!” Alphonse sighed as he watched Edward stalk around the house quickly, searching each room for some type of evidence. “I’m leaving. I’m not going to sit here and watch your paranoid antics destroy Roy Mustang’s house.” He began walking towards the door.

“I’m not _destroying_ the house! I’m merely _looking through_ it.” The older brother called after him, walking back in the living room. “Fine, let’s just get out of he-“ The sound of a car stopping cut his sentence short. Al turned to Ed, eyes wide. Edward quickly strutted to the window and looked out the curtain. “ _SHIT_! Quick, Alphonse, we have to hide!” The two young men looked around as they heard footsteps approaching. “Here, get in this coat closet.” Al quickly rushed into the closet as Ed followed.

The brothers listened as Roy walked in the townhouse, kicking his shoes off. The phone rang upstairs and Roy sighed, starting up the stairs.

“ _Edward_ ,” Al hissed, “I cannot believe you somehow convinced me to break into your boyfriend’s home and now, _somehow_ , we have ended up _in his coat closet_!”

“ _Shut. Up_.” Ed hissed back as Roy presumably began walking back down the stairs. The doorbell rang and Edward’s stomach sank.

“Good evening, Roy.” Al’s eyes widened as he heard a woman’s voice.

“Elena, a pleasure seeing you again.” The door closed behind her. “Would you like some tea?”

“A quick cup would be nice.” Both pairs of feet walked towards the other side of the house.

Ed turned to look at his brother who looked as angry as he felt. “As soon as we sneak out of this house, _never making it known that we broke into it_ , you are dumping that bastard and never speaking to him again. Got it?”

“ _Oh, no_. I have to talk to him at least _once_ more. Once more as I’m shoving my automail foot up his cheating ass!” The boys nodded in agreement and kept quiet as Roy and Elena made their way back to the living room.

“So, we might as well get down to business,” the sound of something unzipping rattled through the young man’s ears. He can’t be in the closet while the love of his life has sex with another person. He just can’t .

“Beautiful,” Roy said lovingly. Al grabbed his shoulder to console him.

“I hope you like it.”

“Oh, I love it.” Edward couldn’t do this anymore. Fuck getting arrested. He doesn’t care anymore. “And so will Edward.”

Wait – What?

Edward’s panicked eyes met Al’s confused ones.

“Oh, I’m sure he will. You said this is for his birthday right?” Elena asked. Al shrugged his shoulders. Roy couldn’t possibly think he’d want – a woman for his birthday…could he? The two men have bantered back and forth about which of the two friend sitting at the table across the restaurant was cuter, but that was just talk, right?

“Yes, and red is his favorite color.” Is she wearing red underwear? “Though, he’s more accustomed to a more vibrant shade. This will look so good on him.” Ed looked at Al again, who still looked as confused as ever.

“That was him that walked in after me, right? Yes, this coat will look gorgeous on him. And if you need it altered, please don’t hesitate to contact me again.”

_Coat_? It hit him like a freight train – Roy bought Ed a custom coat for his birthday and now Edward felt like the biggest piece of shit ever.

“Of course, but I think it’ll fit perfectly. I took measurements while he was asleep. He sure has grown this year.” _Roy was perfect_.

“Pity, I enjoyed flirting with you to make Jean jealous. He finally called me back during his lunch.” They laughed as she zipped the bag back up. “Well, I must be going. Thank you for the tea.”

“Of course, I’ll walk you out.” The footsteps faded as the front door closed.

“ _Edward Eric, I cannot belie_ -“

“Yeah, yeah. Save the lecture for later, Alphonse. We need to get out of here as soon as Mustang makes it upstairs and forget this ever hap-“ The sound of the door opening shut him up.

Roy sighed. It sounded like he picked up something . “I really hope Ed likes you.” Ed smiled. God, he loved Roy. “I’ll just stick you in the coat closet for safekeeping.”  _Shit!_

Al looked panicked and shifted backwards as a shadow covered the light the from the hallway. The door opened, Roy stuck the coat in blindly, then shut the door again.

Did he not – Roy ripped open the door. “ _Ed?_!”

//

“ _I’m so sorry, Roy_.”

“It’s fine, Alphonse.” Roy smiled at the younger brother as he walked out the front door.

“I’ll see you later, Ed. Call me if you need me, bye!” He quickly closed the door behind him.

Roy turned slowly and glanced at his boyfriend. “Ed-“

“I’m sorry, alright! You were acting suspicious this morning. The woman, the nervous tick, not wanting me to come over! I fucking panicked!”

Roy’s face was unreadable. “So, you somehow convinced your innocent brother to break into my house with you and stake out in the closet until I found you?”

Ed felt his face heat up even more. “Well, I – I didn’t exactly plan for it to – to end up like this.”

Roy – he smiled. And the smile broke out to a grin, which turned to laughter. Ed lifted his eyebrows. Was this all a fucked up dream?

Roy closed the three foot gap between them, both of his hands making their way into his hair. “Edward Eric, just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore, you go and prove me wrong.”

“But I – I broke into your house.”

“Yes, and I love you for it.” Roy kissed his forehead tenderly. “Of course you would break into my house to see if I was cheating instead of just _asking_ me like a normal person. This whole situation is so _you_. And while any sane person would be pissed, I obviously can’t be very sane if I’m dating the infamous Edward Elric.”

Ed smiled shyly. “I feel like a fucking idiot.”

“Well, that may be true, but you’re my idiot.” Before Ed had a chance to pout, Roy quickly captured his lips with his own. “So, would you like to see your gift now or later?”

“I guess I can wait a few more days.”

Roy smiled. “Good, let’s go to bed then.” As they walked up the stairs, the older man asked, “What would you have done if someone called the cops?”

Edward shrugged. “I guess I would have just been arrested. You would have bailed me out, right?”

“Probably not.” 

Edward elbowed him in the ribs. " _Bastard."_

This was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another fiction! Hope you enjoyed!  
> No, I have no BETA. All dumb mistakes are my own.m


End file.
